bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MichaelDiaz101/Michael's Misadventures: Rumors part 2
The Next Day, Sunday, 8:37 AM Michael woke up with a big headache. A lot happened last night, almost getting in a fight with the Jocks and then beating up a few Greasers, including since one of the Greasers had a baseball bat on him it was no wonder that Michael had a headache. At least he, or the guys for that matter, weren't seriously injured or hurt. The same can't be said for the Greasers. Michael and the guys had beaten them bad, they'd probably be after them now. Michael got off the couch and went to the computer, he logged onto Facebook and saw a status from Nicole (his girlfriend). "Moving to Bullworth in February!!! Gonna see my boyfriend!!!!" Nicole's status update said. Michael pressed the like button then wrote a comment. "I have to wait until February to see you??? :(" Then he logged off and went for a jog. 9:16 AM, Blue Skies Industrial Area Michael was already in Blue Skies when he got a text from Greg. Greg: Can I come over in about an hour? Michael thought about a smartass response to Greg's question and then finally it came up. Michael: You just wanna see me in my speedo. >:) Greg: Ughh...?? Michael: I'm playing with ya, sure what time? Greg: 1 hour??? Michael: Alright when my mom gets off work I'll ask her to get us Mexican food. Greg: Mkay. Michael then turned around and jogged back to his house. One Hour Later Michael had tried to make his house atleast somewhat presentable and clean up but because his family lived there it was hard already. There was a ring at the doorbell. Michael looked through the peephole and saw Greg. "Hey motherfucker, got my drugs?" Michael joked, he quietly laughed to himself. "Very funny." Greg commented, then Michael opened the door. He invited him in. "My mom dropped off the Mexican food on the counter. It's just us." Michael said, "does that sound gay?" Michael said with a sly chuckle. Greg rolled his eyes and grabbed an enchilada. Michael grabbed two tacos and they hungout. "So, my girlfriend will be coming to Bullworth in a few months." Michael informed him and Greg looked up from his meal. "Nice bro, now C-Money and Charles need girls." Greg said. "We can pretend they're our two gay friends." Michael said, "or just get C-Money a fucking KGB agent." Michael continued to joke about C-Money's problem with women. "Haha right!" Greg was overtaken with laughter. "From what Facebook says your girlfriend will be here soon." Greg mentioned the Facebook post out of the blue. "Soon as in several months from now then yeah she''ll be here in a second!" Michael joked. "Wanna play some Halo?" Michael asked, Greg nodded and they played until C-Money arrived. He greeted Michael and Michael was very sarcastic (nothing has changed) and then they both left. Leaving Michael alone to himself.'' Several Months later, February, The Day of the Valentines Day Dance, 8:46 AM Michael woke up early this Saturday, it has now been several months since we've last seen him. Nothing has really happened. Whitney and Gary have kept their distance from Michael. As have the Jocks, a few rumors have been going around about C-Money but nothing that people didn't get over quick, of course everyone's favorite reporter was behind it all. Michael started off the day with a jog and then returned home two hours later, he had started eating some cereal when his cell phone started going off. Michael grabbed it off the nightstand and checked the ID, he realized it was Charles and quickly answered the phone. "Hello?" He answered. "Hey man you going to the dance tonight?" Charles asked, speaking very quickly. "No." Michael answered simply. "Unless you wanna be my date." Michael sarcastically said. There was a pause then some laughter on the other line before Charles replied. "Well now you are." He said in a commanding voice. "Why, my girlfriend hasn't arrived yet?" Michael asked, quizically. "Because we are getting back at Christy!" He exclaimed, excitedly. "What's the plan?" Michael asked, even though he thought he knew it already. "They're gonna elect the best couple of the dance and I rigged the votes so it says Christy," Charles was really excited about this. "Well I guessed correct." Michael sarcastically replied. "Dude, how much redbull have you had?" Michael joked, noting the amount of energy he was letting off. "Shut up and listen!" He exclaimed. "We are going to have a bucket full of random shit, ketchup and stuff and we will dump it on her, I've been planning this for a very long time!" He excitedly states. Michael laughes. "That explains why you don't have a girlfriend." Michael joked and Charles hung up. Happy Valentines day, he thought to himself. 6:00 PM, The Dance Michael got dropped off in the parking lot. Michael met Charles by the gym. "Bucket is all fucking set up." Charles said, pretty much jumping up and down. "Dude, you're bouncier then a Liberty City hooker." Michael joked. "You ready?" He said more seriously and Charles nodded. Then they saw C-Money and Greg come his way. Michael turns to them and nods, with a sly grin. Greg high fives Michael. "Sup homo?" Michael joked. "Not much dumbfuck." Greg replied and they both laughed. "Sup guys." C-Money greets them with a good looking girl by his side. "I see you brought a girl with you." Michael starts. "How shocking?" He asks, obviously being sarcastic. "He's just being sarcastic as usual." C-Money informs her. Michael noticed the Charles was looking very impatient. What's wrong with him? Michael thought to himself. "You gonna introduce us or not?" He says, sounding very impatient. Michael gets a text from Nicole and starts to text her back, when he finishes the introduction finally gets to him. "This is Michael Diaz, as you can tell he's a smartass." C-Money retorts. "I beg to differ." Michael sarcastically replies. "Yeah sure you do." C-Money replies and they all laugh. Michael then heads inside the gym. The place was full and Michael was surprised that no one was fighting anyone. It was an actual dance. Michael went over to the punch and was about to grab a glass before he was greeted from behind. "I wouldn't drink that." He recognised who it was, Ryan. "Are you my not so secret stalker?" Michael sarcastically asked, turning around to face him. Ryan was in his usual jock outfit and Michael actually dressed nice. "You sure stick out like a stripper in a church." Michael joked and Ryan looked at his outfit. "So I heard something about Whitney." Ryan fails to make eye contact with Michael. He tries not to act interested but with his girlfriend coming soon he wants her to be safe. "What'd you hear?" Michael asks. "Your girlfriend is coming to Bullworth." Michael's eyes widen and asks for more but Ryan won't say anything. Michael grabs him and throws him against the wall. "What the fuck else?!" Michael is angry and a lot of people are staring. The look on Ryan's face doesn't change, he still has the overconfident look on his face. Greg pulls Michael off him and takes him back to the group. Ryan leaves the gym area. Michael starts to walk around again and he bumps into another student. "Watch it!" The kid yells but then he turns around and sees that Michael is about twice his size. This kid is small, at about 5'2. "You kiss your father with that mouth." Michael's sarcasm was starting to come back to him. The kid just stared at Michael, he was absolutely scared. Michael just laughes. "I'm joking, I'm Michael, I'm a Sophmore." Michael says, he holds out his hand and at first the kid is very reluctant but soon he shakes hand. "Jimmy Queen." The kid replies, shyly. "Sophmore as well..." He mutters. Michael raises an eyebrow, this kid sure don't look like Sophmore, but of course Michael is bigger then a lot of the Seniors in this place so it's not really surprising, everything in Bullworth is mini sized. Michael laughes at the thought. "Me too, in fact my birthday is in a few days, I'll be sixteen." Michael replied, they talked for a bit until Charles came up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. "It's time." He simply said, all the excitement seemed to be drained from his system and this time he was serious. "You sound professional." Michael sarcastically said, with a smirk on his face. "See you later Jimmy, also this is Charles, another Sophmore." He tried to introduce Charles but he was already off to pull the prank on her. They were announcing the winners. "Michael, I'll give you the honors." Charles said, handing him a controller, "wait till that bitch is under it and press the fire button, it will be great!!" Charles whispers to Michael. "You're insane bro." Michael counters, but he himself is feeling a grin cross his face. Christy got right under the bucket. Michael's finger slowly pressed the button slowly and the ketchup and everything else dumped right on top of her. Michael starts laughing to himself. Christy leaves in a hurry, ketchup behind her and everything. Michael turns to Charles. "That was like a Japanese game show." He jokes and they both laugh. "Looks it's the trail of tears!" Michael joked, not even feeling an ounce of regret for what he just took part in. Michael had already left the gym when they were calling people out. He wanted to find Ryan. He was in the parking lot when he found Ryan sitting on a bench. "Hey Michael, care to join me?" He asked. "No, I want to know what you know about Whitney and I'll do what I should've done to you in there right here if you don't fucking tell me." Michael was very serious with his threat, his girlfriend would be safe no matter what happened. Ryan has that overconfident smile on his face. Michael grabs him and throws him into a wall. He grabs Ryan lifts him up over his head and slams him on his back. Ryan gets up and swings at Michael but Michael is quick to dodge and he throws a powerful left hook that plants him on his ass instantly. "So, wanna tell me now?" Michael asks, with mock politeness. "Fuck you." Ryan mutters, spitting blood everywhere. Michael hits him with two more powerful hooks while he's on the ground and he is knocked out. Michael stands up and leaves the parking lot, he meets Charles out in front of the boys dorm. At this point Michael has calmed down but the adrenaline is still pushing from what happened. But he's now back to his normal, sarcastic self. They told C-Money and Greg it was them and then they hung out for awhile before they all decided to leave and probably hang out later. 1:16 AM, Sunday Michael arrived home, tired as can be but he was happy for the weekend. There he saw his sister on the couch. "Hey sis." He greeted her, while dropping his coat on the coat hanger. "Did you see what happened to Christy?" She starts off without even saying anything back to Michael. "Yep." Michael simply states. His sister has a wind grin on her face. "Pretty fucking funny, that dirty little bitch deserved it, you know she started rumor that I was pregnant with Trent's kid?" She asks curiously. "But hey, we broke up." She finishes. "Really?" Michael asks, sitting on the couch next to her. "Yeah, asshole cheated on me." She replied. "Now I want to go for Tad." She had a devious smile cross her face. "No more boys." Michael says with a smile. "Does that mean I can go lesbian?" She jokes. "Yes, all I need is a sister making out with her girlfriend." Michael returns the joke. "Goodnight." He goes off to bed, hugging her before he does so. It was a good Valentines Day dance. Even if his girlfriend hasn't even arrived yet. 4:58 AM, Sunday Michael awoke to the sound of crashing and screaming. Damn neighbors, can't they argue and kill each other at normal hours of the day, not early in the fucking morning? He thinks to himself. He was very cranky. Just then the phone went off on the nightstand. Michael yanked the charger out and put the phone to his head. "Charles, shouldn't you be sleeping with your boyfriend?" Michael jokes, sounding very tired. "Dude, I just got the fucking weirdest wake up call." Charles says. "And I care why?" Michael asks. "Was it santa?" Michael is very cranky and it is really starting to show at this point. "It was Whitney." Charles replies. Category:Blog posts